


London Surprise.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Tom, F/M, Fluff, father to be, pregnancy discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Tom had felt like his heart was in his chest when he saw the way she had pulled their pasts together, the promise of the future clear in the photos of their wedding location and the empty box of her ring hanging alongside key milestones.Tom's fiancée reveals a secret.Parallel series toTom Holland and His Girl.





	London Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to everyone who has left a comment on any chapter so far. I hope you enjoy this next milestone for my favourite fictional couple.

Memories paint the walls of their bedroom, new photos hanging from fairy lights and old images spread across the bed like a homemade quilt. His fingers sift through them delicately, unsure about the surprise she has promised as he pieces together the clues written out in permanent marker.

Tom always felt like he was one step behind his fiancée when it came to things like this. A natural romantic, her every gesture somehow felt like a novel being condensed into a single moment. He was simply enthralled by her every action.

The day had started simple enough; key scraping against the side of the lock unceremoniously as he had stumbled over the threshold of the flat. Adrenaline was still causing his body to shake, ankles curling into his thighs with every bounce as he alternated between feet. It had been months since Tom had run in London and the city had matured in his absence. He was so glad to be home.

His running gear had still clutched at each pane of his body as he bent to kick off his shoes, puppy swarming around his feet as he purred at Tessa in greeting. Tom hadn't even set his keys down before he was whispering for her to be quiet, a smile on his lips at the thought of his fiancée sleeping upstairs. His sweaty feet had slid against the wooden floor as he headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water - determined to rehydrate before he hit the shower. Even on his days off he still lived by a schedule, one more irritating quirk that she pretended to be fond of. 

The dishes from last night were still in the drying rack when he ripped the fridge door open, left overs causing his stomach to groan before he could even process hunger. 

_Maybe today they would try that new cafe that she'd been talking about? Take Tessa too and enjoy the last of the British summertime over cups of lukewarm tea and eggs benedict, maybe even French toast..._

Tom's mind had switched easily onto autopilot as he leaned against the counter, checking his mileage on the Sports watch gifted to him by a sponsor. It was the cold water hitting against his sensitive tooth that pulled him from fantasy, remembering the blandness of needing to book the dentist appointment that he's been putting off for weeks with a frown. 

It's the ancient battle between household name and 'home' that always eases his conscience when he's back here. Domestic bliss seeming so natural when she's by his side that Tom can't help but love her for it. 

In hindsight maybe that's what had made her insistence that he leave for the afternoon feel so... _wrong._

Cups of tea had been drunk across the breakfast bar as they flicked through the morning papers, making small talk of current affairs whilst the radio played beneath their voices. Her wet hair had diluted the ink with each subtle flick, blurring together words of Corbyn's latest rally and reminding him of how great she had felt pressed between his body and the tiles. Her hands clutched at the mug somewhat nervously, tapping away at the Spider-Man print Tom had given her as a joke - the promise that she would still be able to have breakfast with him each morning a laugh that had kept them occupied for all of Christmas and every morning since. Her voice was full of persuasion as she suggested he see his brothers for a while, something he couldn't place on his tongue when the doorbell rung and Sam fell inside.

That had kept him occupied of course, not thinking of her motives as talk of careers and memories spilt between the two in shells of local haunts. Tom could be ignorant for once, she believed, unaware of her plans as she decorated their bedroom with the other twins help. Two hours had spilt into three before he suggested they call it a day, Sam sending a frantic text that had aroused suspicion before Tom could even a hail a cab to take him back to his paradise. 

It was the silence as he walked in that made Tom question her motives first, Tessa missing and house uncharacteristically quiet as he dropped his things on the side. He had gone to say hello before noticing the stream of red decorating the hallway, oblivious to the flowers until they were crunching under foot. 

It had been the roses that led him here to the master suite, the sun beginning to set and painting the room pink as he followed the petals to her grand display. There was something about the choice of florals that had made him laugh as he took the stairs two by two, a subtle reminder of their first weekend away when he had accidentally upgraded them to the honeymoon suite and they'd slept on a bed adorned with them causing his lips to curl. Tom had felt like his heart was in his chest when he saw the way she had pulled their pasts together, the promise of the future clear in the photos of their wedding location and the empty box of her ring hanging alongside key milestones. The shoebox on the bed was almost lost in its simplicity, doused with pastel ribbon as the letter on the top glittered gold beneath the gentle lighting. Tom's fingers moved softly over the cursive, struggling to pull the letter from the envelope with his shaking fingers.

**Tom,**

**In case you haven't already put two and two together this is my wedding gift to you, my perfect husband-to-be.**

**I know it's early but you are my everything and I couldn't wait any longer to share this with you. Beneath are eleven pictures of you and I and on the back of each one is a reason why I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.**

**I love you a little more each and every day,**

**Your fiancée xx**

The lines on the first ten pictures had brought tears to his eyes as he read them aloud to the empty room, trying to figure out how he got so lucky as he passed over pictures of dates, holidays and family get togethers. Tom's eyes had had to close before he could even get to the final photo, neck reaching towards the ceiling as he thanked whichever deity that he brought her here. 

The last piece of card had almost caused his heart to burst, two pictures pieced together for one final declaration of love. The card shook as he took in the meaning. The two familiar baby pictures, one of him and one of her, meant that Tom could only hope that his conclusion was for once accurate. He almost couldn't bare to tear his eyes from the sight, tears threatening to spill before he could even read the words 'eleven weeks' on the other side. 

"Surprise," her voice was so soft with emotion as she stood in the doorway, hand resting against her stomach delicately as his eyes shot up to see her. 

"We're having a baby?" the question felt so strange to ask but the smile on her lips made everything else melt away, legs that felt like jelly pushing him towards her as his hand fell next to hers on the tiniest of bumps.

"We are having a baby, Tom."

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Tom is the love of my life, London is my city and I can't wait to share a moment like this with my significant other.
> 
> As always I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please let me know your thoughts and feelings either here or on Tumblr at MotelKisses xx


End file.
